


Kidnapped by Richard Armitage

by Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack



Category: RichardAmritage
Genre: Exgirlfriends, F/M, Fear, Gurdges, Hate, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Love, Murder, Pregnancy, Rage, Rape/flashbacknondiscriptive, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack/pseuds/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard made a bet with Graham to see who could recognized the fastest. But the bet went a little too far when Graham decided to up the bet by seeing who would kidnap their fan and keep them the longest. That's where I come in. I saw Richard from across the cafe sitting with Graham and my friends decided that I needed to go talk to him.  	<br/>He's been my celebrity man crush for a long time and all my friends know it. Well I went for a photo with him and he picked me up and started running. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I bet I can get recognized first."

"Twenty quid says you're wrong."

"Fifty says you won't kidnap the first fan to see you today."

"Graham I think that's a little too far, kidnapping?"

"Only the ones that are old enough okay? And who ever has them longest wins the bet."

Graham held out his hand and, reluctantly, Richard took it."


	2. Across the Universe

"Mum! The girls and I are going out to the cafe! See you later!" I called out from across the apartment. I had lost my job and my apartment and my engagement was broken off because the guy was slob. 

"Bye love, do you need any money?"

"No I'll be fine." And with that I was out the door and into my small blue bug and toward the cafe. I smiled as my favorite Bettles song started to play, Across the Universe. I sang along with the song I knew by heart and as the last few notes of the song ended I pulled up to Common Grounds. I smiled as I saw my friends at our usual table on the balcony of the two storied cafe. They waved at me as I pulled my pack of cigarettes out of my purse and lit one before I went up the outside steps. 

"Hello loves!" I exclaimed as I sat down. My friend Darla stood and hugged me, while my other friend rolled her eyes at the cigarette in my hand. "Cheery as every, Moonflower."

She looked at me sharply, "I have told you not to use my full name in public."

I stuck my tongue out at her and then she finally smiled and stole the cigarette. I narrowed my eyes at her before she took a long drag. "So what are we doing today my friends?"

Darla sat back down and swished her long curly black hair from her shoulder and motioned for me to sit. I did but I realized that it was my usual spot the chair I sat in was facing the other people on the balcony. "Well first we decided that you were finally going to talk to the hotty over there, your man crush."

My heart skipped a beat and I finally found him, at first I thought that this couldn't be happening. Richard Armitage was sitting just a few tables away with, OMG it was Graham McTavish! But it was Richard that I was in love with. He looked up from his coffee and our eyes met. We stayed that way for a long time before I had smoke blown into my face. I coughed and snatched my cigarette from Moon. I looked back and he was looking back at his coffee. 

I took a puff and then saw the waiter and ordered my normal mocha frappé. I looked at Moon and she smiled mischievously. She got up and sashayed over to his table, she talked to both of them and then walked back with both of them following her. I blushed and took a final drag then before putting my cigarette out as they reached us. Moon had this look that made me want to simultaneously slap and hug her. I looked to Richard and he smiled charmingly. 

"Hello ladies." Graham said. 

I nodded a hello. 

He leaned on the table and smiled at me, "Your friend told us you were a big fan of my friend behind me, is that true?"

I nodded, blushing even deeper than before. "Yes I am." My Irish came out then and I was looking down at my coffee instead of the two celebrities in front of me. 

"Well I say you two need to take a picture together!" Darla announced. 

"That would be a great idea." He said, finally speaking for the first time. His voice was a lot deeper in person and I looked up at him, his blue eyes sparkled with something. So I stood and waited for Darla to pull out her phone and take pictures. She finally did and Richard and I stood very close, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I slowly wrapped my arm around his waist. 

"Oh come on, you two can get closer than that." Moon egged. 

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her until Richard picked me up and started running down the stairs. I was still shocked from seeing him in person to realize that he was kidnapping me. I thought and managed to say, "Blue Bettle, unlocked, keys in purse." I was being kidnapped by Richard Armitage. 


	3. Yellow Submarine

Richard threw me into my car and I dug the keys out of my purse and handed them to him and we drove off. I was being kidnapped by Richard Armitage. I looked outside the window and noticed that diving to the expensive part of London. The part of London that my ex-fiancé lived, Luke Evans. 

"Why are you kidnapping me?"

He stayed silent for a long while, "A bet."

"It's a good thing that I didn't scream, or fight you or else my friends would have had the police on you in minutes. But you know they probably think this is some sort of elaborate joke we are all playing. When can I go home?"

"We are going home."

My heart speed up, he didn't have any intention to take me home. This was going to be one hell of a story to tell if I ever got out. If. Oh gods, he was actually kidnapping me. The houses flew past and then I saw him, Luke outside of a house we were slowing down to. He raised his hand in greeting and his smile faltered when he saw the car and who was in the passenger seat, me. 

"Why is he here?"

"Luke is my friend and he agreed to help me."

I narrowed my eyes, "That may be but I think he's leaving." It was true he was walking away from the house and down the street. "He's also my ex-fiancé."

The car screeched to a halt in the drive way and Richard got out. I opened the door and started running, but I didn't get very far. Richard tackled me and I screamed out Luke's name. He turned, smiled, and then walked away. As I tried to struggle out of Richard's arms as he drug me inside I screamed out Luke's name. And then the door slammed shut and I finally ripped out of his arms and I slapped him. Anger seeped into his eyes and he raised his hand. Tears came to my eyes as I had a flashback to when I was young. 

...

He had pushed me to the ground. He smelled like the bar, alcohol and cigarettes. He had come home drunk and my mother was at work. I tried hiding but he had found me. I could see right away why he looked for me and I screamed. He slapped me and then grabbed my hair and dragged me to his bedroom. I kicked and scratched and bit but nothing would deter him. He threw me into his bed and followed soon after. My mother didn't come home until late that night and by that time I had been beaten bloody and raped several times, by my drunk father. But I was also bloody for another reason, I had killed my father that night. 

...

The memory ran through me and I flinched away from Richard's hand. He saw that and he brought his arm down. I shivered at the memories that played in my head. I felt tears roll down my cheeks and Richard sighed. He placed his arms around me, gently this time and brought me close to his chest. I hiccuped and cried into his chest. I shivered again as my own screams from that night echoed in my head. "It was my father who raised his hand like that to me. He... He never... Saw... The light of dawn." I shuddered and he pulled me closer to him, he was so warm and I was getting lost in the sensation. 

"I am sorry to have ever thought about raising my hand to you."

I sighed and forced my tears to stop, "Let me go home."

He sighed and then held me at arms length so he could look into my eyes, "If you go than I will lose this bet. But if I give you free reign over the house and let you go only if you come back to me, then you can go. Come back to me."

He held something in his eyes I couldn't read but I smiled and nodded, "I will come back." With that I grabbed my keys and drove back to my mother's apartment. 


	4. I Saw Her Standing There

It looked like all Hell had broken loose at the flat. There were police cars and detectives everywhere. I pulled up and a hoard of reporters and photographers swarmed around the little Bettle and I was afraid to step out. The police finally broke through the throngs of reporters and managed to help me inside with cameras flashing and questions roaring in my ears. A detective was sitting at the dinning room table with my mother when I walked in. 

He stood and smiled, he had dark brown hair and the greenest eyes, "Martin Freeman, at your service."

He held out his hand and I shook it, "Arielle Martel, at yours. May I ask what it is you are all doing here?"

"Your friends, Darla Gonzalez and Moonflower Johnson, called our department and informed us of your kidnapping. But it seems that you weren't kidnapped."

"No I wasn't, in fact it was all just an elaborate joke we played on my friends. Richard and I are dating and I had just agreed to live with him. I came home to grab my things and move out." My mother looked shocked but I only smiled at her. "I didn't want to tell you until I started moving but with this whole debacle I tell you now. So Detective Freeman if you and your men could leave, that would be great. 

He smiled, "Would you like some help with your packing?"

"No I am just going to grab my clothes and a few things and the come back for the rest later."

He smiled wider, "If there is ever a problem between you an Richard, don't heisitate to call." He handed me a business card and then whistled. All the police officers filed out of the house and out of the complex. He knew Richard? Wait a minute, when did Martin Freeman become a detective? Last time I checked he was an actor. 

I looked at his business card and it said:  
Martin Freeman  
Actor and Head Police Detective   
Phone: 020-893-5542  
E-mail: martinfreeman1772@yahoo.com

I smiled, that made a little sense. My phone buzzed then, an unknown caller. I answered it, "Hello? This is Arielle how may I help you?"

A high pitched, American voice who sounded angry answered, "Listen up you skank whore bitch. If you think that you are going to get him so easily then you're wrong, dead wrong, okay?"

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number, who is this?"

"Oh believe me, I don't have the wrong number Arielle Martel. Stay away from Richard, he's mine."

I started to get angry, "Listen up, all I hear is the sound of angry, jealous ex-girlfriend. I'm sorry but Richard is mine." With that I hung up the phone, walked into my room and grabbed my suitcases. I was going to be staying with Richard a long time. 


	5. Blackbird

I hugged my mum and set out that night with five suitcases full of my clothes and other trinkets I couldn't live without. My mum saw me grab my favorite coffee cup and she sighed, "You really are leaving me?"

I smiled, "I'll visit."

"Not until you have a ring on your finger young lady."

I sighed, if only she knew why I was leaving. I drove back to that dreaded street and saw Richard waiting on his front porch with a pipe in his hand. I parked my car and sighed as I shut the engine off. I pulled a cigarette out of my pack and lit it as I opened the door of my car. I took in a long needed puff before I walked to the back of my bug to pull out my suitcases. I breathed out my nose in a long and smokey exhale. Richard chuckled and said, "You remind me of Smaug just a little, with your red hair and smoking."

His voice sounded seductive and I shivered as a familiar thrill went through me. 

"So someone from my past called me this evening. Leslie Marring, my ex-girlfriend. She screamed and yelled about a girl named Arielle Martel. She was furious about me hooking up with some slutty red head so soon after we broke up. Honestly I knew she was talking about you, but hooking up? I had something more romantic in mind."

I laughed, "My mother basically banned me from her apartment until I had another ring on my finger. But I am not saying that you are the one who is going to give it to me."

He smiled with a strange light in his eyes. He looked at his hand where a copy of the Ring of Durin lay on his finger. He pulled it off his pinkie finger and reached out for my hand. I pulled my hand back and then sighed as he seized it and slipped the ring in my left ring finger. "Consider this as our promise."

"Our promise?"

"For you to return and me to be kind."

I smiled and looked down at the ring it was loose but I accepted our promise and he helped me pull my bags into the house. "Which bedroom is mine?"

"There is only one bedroom."

I blushed and said, "This is your home, I will take the couch."

He fixed me with a look, "The bed is large, nobody will be taking the couch."

"But."

"No buts, come on." With that he hitched two of my bags onto his back and the thrid he carried in his hand up a flight of stairs. I sighed and walked behind him. There was no getting out of this, but I blushed again, all of my nightclothes were lacy and revealing. I stopped all motion and sighed. Richard looked down at me from his place in the stairs and shifted one of my bags to his right arm and grabbed my hand. 

"Come on, it's late. We can unpack your things tomorrow. For now let's just get up stairs and sleep."

I nodded and I felt my blush deepen as I remembered what my nightclothes looked like. Richard pulled me up stairs and opened his bedroom door. It was dark in the room and then my phone rang. The Firefly theme song started playing and I dropped my bag and answered the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Listen you man stealing whore, I will always be the first in his mind."

I sighed and hung up the phone. Richard rose an eyebrow and I sighed again. I felt my natural Irish accent coming, "'Twas your goddamned ex again. Saying stuff about a man stealing whore and her being always first in your mind." Richard laughed and I chuckled. "I have only just met ya and she thinks I am sleeping with you. Although I have known about you for a little while."

"We have met before, remember? It was at your engagement party. We shared that very passionate kiss in the bathroom."

I blushed remembering that night and how drunk I had gotten. That was the starting point to mine and Luke's falling out. Luke had found out and was so furious. But then I remembered how he had found out. Richard had bit my neck and I had a love bite there for weeks. I still had the bite the night before our wedding and all the concealer in the world wouldn't hide it. I had cried that night and then my wedding day came and as I walked into the chapel I saw Luke walking towards me and then out of the Chapel. 

I narrowed my eyes at Richard, "I'm pretty sure that little love bite you gave me was the reason why Luke left me at the alter."

His smile faded and he looked at upset, "There is something you should know about Luke. He was never going to marry you. He does that with every woman he has been engaged to. I thought you were going to be the exception but you weren't. Luke's family has always had a legend and he believes it. His best friend will betray him and come steal the only woman he loves."


End file.
